


Bedtime story

by MunofSilver



Series: Single father Nathaniel Kurtzberg [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged Up, OC is his daughter, Single Father Nath, hero - Freeform, story time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 16:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12915498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MunofSilver/pseuds/MunofSilver
Summary: Day two is Hero/Villian. Today Nathaniel is telling his daughter a bedtime story about a hero named Super Nathan. You all might remember this story. The names have changed a bit.





	Bedtime story

“Time for bed, Jessica,” Nathaniel said to his daughter. She was on the floor playing with her toy blocks. She looks up at him as he makes his way over to her. “Daddy play,” she says. Nathaniel chuckles as he kneels down. “No play, Jessica. Time for bed, now put your toys away.” He gets back up as his daughter starts to gather up her toy blocks. She puts them away in her toy box. Nathaniel helps his daughter into her PJ’s and tucked her in bed. “Story daddy, please,” she looks up at him. Nathaniel smiles and sits down in the chair next to the bed. 

“I'll tell you a story about a hero called Super Nathan,” Nathaniel begins to remember his little comics he used to make of his hero self. Thinking back he should have made a better name than Super Nathan. “Long time ago there was this shy boy who had this amazing powers. He decided to use these powers for good to help others.” Nathaniel paused, watching his daughter as she sits up. “Like hero,” she cheers. Nathaniel smiles and laughs. “That's right he was a hero,” he told her. “What his powers?” Jessica ask. “Whatever he draws comes to life,” Nathaniel answers. “He could also erase things. He only does that if he has to.” Nathaniel quickly added on when he saw that Jessica didn't like that he could erase things. It might have scared her. 

“Super Nathan would never hurt anyone. He was a good kind boy.” Nathaniel was relieved when he saw Jessica smile. “One day a beautiful Princess was under attack by two evil witches. The Princess named Princess Mari, and the witches are named Lady Net and Stormy Winds.” Nathaniel could tell her their real names but since this never happened he didn't. “They attack the Princess cause they wanted her land. Her land was full of riches. It was a huge land with beautiful mountains, forest, and a very large lake. Tons of wildlife and a big town filled with happy people.” Nathaniel movies his arms around as he talks causing Jessica to giggle. “Do they have fish in lake?” She asks hugging Mrs. Cuddles. “The lake has all kinds of fish. Even a few mermaids, that didn't want to live in the ocean. Princess Mari was nice to all living things.” 

“She sounds nice, daddy,” Jessica chimed in. Nathaniel rubs her head. “Yes, she was. She was the reason everyone in her kingdom was happy. When the witches attacked her, she ran off so no one would get hurt. Princess Mari is always thinking of others. As she ran Super Nathan notice and followed her.” “He going save Princess,” Jessica cheers. Nathaniel nods and he notices that Jessica is getting tired. She yawns but tries to hide it. “They teamed up against her. Lady Net made it so Princess Mari couldn't move, and Stormy Winds trapped her in some ice. They thought they had won.” Jessica shakes her head. “Super Nathan will help,” she called out. “You're right, my little artist. He jumped down from his hiding place. Before the two witches could attack he erased Stormy Wind's weapon leaving her unable to attack, and taped them both in a large unbreakable box so Lady Net couldn't use her powers.” Nathaniel draws a box in the air with two pointer figures. 

Jessica does the same thing as Nathaniel when he makes the box. Nathaniel thinks it's cute whenever she does that. He sometimes wonders where she got that from and if she was still around would Jessica also mimic her mother? “Then Super Nathan freed Princess Mari, and she runs towards him. Calling him her hero. She rewarded him by giving him a house and some gold. Super Nathan turned it down.” Jessica's eyes are full of surprised and sleep. “Why that, daddy?” She asks blinking her eyes. “He turned it down cause he would have helped her anyway. He didn't need those things. Helping others is his reward. He wants that message to spread across the world. That same message was spread all over Princess Mari's kingdom,” Nathaniel spreads his arms wide. Jessica yawned and Nathaniel helps her lay back down. He kisses her forehead. “Remember my little artist, helping others is its own reward. You should help others when you can,” he whisperers. “Night, Daddy,” Jessica yawned. “Good night, Jessica.” 

Soon she drifts off into sleep. He turns on her night light and turns off the light of the room. A little green light that changes color is the only light in the room. He walks out and leaves the door open a bit. Nathaniel thinks about how Jessica enjoyed the story as he goes through his old college sketchbook. Someday he'll show Jessica his drawings of Super Nathan and Princess Mari. He'll leave out the page of them declaring their love for each other. He should have given Princess Mari a different name. He doesn't want Jessica to know he was talking about Marinette. Then again she most likely knows her father is Super Nathan. Nathaniel sighs with joy as he thinks about his days in college. Another thing he won't tell Jessica about is Evillustrator or Vulpina. He'll just let her think they are heroes. After all, that's what Evillustrator was originally, a hero. Vulpina not too far off from the real fox hero Vulpes.


End file.
